Active Faith
by M14Mouse
Summary: Bobby and Cas have a conversation about faith and brothers. Season 5 fic


Active Faith

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Bobby and Cas have a conversation about faith and brothers. Season 5 fic

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Bobby didn't know what to do with the stubborn idijit.

All of them.

One idijit was going to say yes and the other….well….

He had thoughts about running over the boy's toes or drugging him. Just to make him sit down for a damn moment. The poor kid looked like that he hasn't slept for a month.

He sighed.

Hell…He felt so damn tired. God damn it to hell. Although, he had a moment of pride come over when he dropped Dean in his safe room. He got to say….Sam got good. He tracked his brother like a seasonal hunter. Dean thought that he could run. Damn fool. If he couldn't track him down, Sam would. He wasn't quite sure how Sam found Dean. From the conversation that he had with the brothers, the Lisa thing haven't been brought up in years. He knew that Cas played a role in finding Dean but….Cas said that Sam just knew. Sam called him…ahead of time on what Dean was planning. Damn it to hell.

He was getting to old for this shit.

He heard Castiel sighed softly. He looked over to see Cas stared out the window.

He looked like a cross between a guard dog and a forgotten puppy.

"I have been trying to figure out. I am not sure…how Sam can continue to have faith." He said.

"I don't know, Cas. Sometimes, I think that it more has to do with him being stubborn. He hasn't been moping around like a damn girl that doesn't have a prom date."

"I do not understand prom or date but I believe that is a good description of Sam. One time, Dean was the same way."

"Dean just need a good kick in the ass. Life sucks ass. You lie down and give up or pick yourself up. Right now, Dean just want to lie down. Idijit doesn't realize that I will kick his ass and your ass if it helped."

"Do you believe that would help?" Cas asked.

He paused for a moment and sighed.

"Once a upon a time…maybe, but now…"

Cas nodded.

"Now, it is different."

"Very much so."

Cas sighed for a moment and turned toward the window again.

"Some part of me believe that it is over." Cas said softly.

God, he understood what the angel said. Hell, he wanted take one of his guns and end it all. It was hard to get up in the mornings anymore but he did it.

He should throw a party every time he did.

He sighed.

"Me too."

"Some part of me wanted to tell Sam that is over. We should give up but…"

"He will get that look on his face."

"Yes, he will."

He almost laughed right there. God, he wanted to laugh. Sometimes, Sam would get that look on his face. The look across between a pit bull puppy and a brick wall.

"I suppose as long as he has faith. I will too." Cas said.

He nodded his head.

"I don't think that it is some faith in some higher power."

"Dean?"

He nodded his head. Those boys….always Sam and Dean.

He heard the door open and he frowned to himself. He knew who it was. He should turn around to greet him. The kid probably heard their entire conversation. Finally, he turned around to see Sam staying there by the doorway. He looked like hell. He could see the dark circles under his eyes.

But the kid had that look on his face.

Damn, that kid….he was going to drag Cas and him along with him.

"They are waiting for us," Sam said.

"To say yes. It seemed angels like their symmetry." He said with a nod.

"I know you lost faith…both of you…but right now, this isn't faith."

"What is it about?"

He felt Sam's stare burn into his face. Even without his eyes on him, his glance was intimating.

"It is about saving the world and my brother."

End

 _Faith is not belief. Belief is passive. Faith is active. It is vision which passes inevitably into action.-Edith Hamilton_

A/N; It feels good to write again. I slammed my finger in the door at work about a month ago. While I didn't break it, I did have soft tissue damage to the area which made writing in general to be a pain in the ass. Now, that it is better…I am back to writing. YAY! So, read and review if you wish.


End file.
